


Poison Lips

by koraBBC



Category: Block B, K-POP 최강 서바이벌 | K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (TV), K-pop
Genre: Gay, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koraBBC/pseuds/koraBBC
Summary: Es hermoso enamorarse, dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento que destroza el cuerpo. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si la persona de quien te enamoraste fuera la mitad de una? ¿Dejarías que aquel cuerpo venenosos, como sus labios, marcarían tu piel?¿A quien elegirías?Una dulce sonrisa, personalidad divina como de un ángel. Esas palabras describían a YuKwon, un barman en "Red Lips". Cualquiera se fascinaría ante la dulzura del chico, hasta un simple estudiante unoversitario cayó rendido ante sus encantos. 'Zico' ha decido enamorar a aquel ángel del bar, sin embargo, caería ante un juego macabro.Kwon sufría del síndrome disociativo, creando dos personalidades totalmente diferentes. Una era del dulce barman, y la otra como el demonio salía en la noche.Zico tendrá que enfrentar a esta persona parecida a "Hyde", un ser venenoso y lujurioso





	Poison Lips

**Author's Note:**

> ║Zikwon | Yaoi | AU | BlockB ║

Nunca quiso enamorarse, su idea principal jamás fue esa. El bar desprendía el aroma a nicotina y alcohol, dejando una dulce esencia a sus fosas nasales; no dudaba que "Red lips" era el lugar más transcurrido por los jóvenes, podía ver rostros conocidos en cada mesa, era cómodo. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la barra libre. Un asiento vacío había encontrado al fin, además, no se encontraba alguien que le podía molestar la noche. Perfecto para Zico.

　　Por lo que sus ojos miraban, el estilo  _Pub_ mezclado con el  _Lounge_ era bastante moderno. El color neón adornaba las esquinas mientras que las luces blancas ayudaban a un enfoque mejor, los sillones blancos llenos de personas de diferentes estatus sociales; aquel lugar sólo era una simple caverna de pecados, todos pretendiendo quienes no eran. Doble personalidad.

　　―Dame un  _soju_ ―no era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar. La simple razón de todo esto, era una locura―. Y dime... ¿Aceptaste mi propuesta?

Deseaba ver a ese dulce chico.

　 ―Simplemente no. Usted es un cliente ―rió el barman. Dejando ver esa sonrisa que estremecía al ajeno. YuKwon, ese era su nombre. Todo lo que era "él" enloquecía al pobre chico―. También debería dejar de beber  _soju_  todos los días.

　　―Ya veo. ¿Te preocupas por mi? ―Zico era persistente.

　　―No. Nos dejas sin despensa.

　　Yu dejaba en claro que no quería algo con él, sin embargo, sabía que este cliente no dejaría de verlo aunque le tirase una cubeta de agua.

　　Zico bebió del licor, recordando la primera vez que lo vio. Se preguntaba quién era el ajeno, ¿por qué evitaba cualquier contacto con los demás? Deseaba saber cada cosa de él, adueñarse de esos labios tan encantadores que le gritaban "muérdeme".

　　 ―Acepta una salida, Yu. No es como si cometieras un pecado.

　　 ―Yo no, tú si ―la mirada fiera de Yu se fijó directamente en Zico, provocando que este se atragantara en el amargo alcohol que pasaba por su garganta―. No sabes con quién te estas metiendo.

　　 ―Eso es lo que quiero saber... ¿Quién eres realmente? Eso me tormenta en cada noche.

　　 ―Es mejor que te alejes. Sólo causaré dolor, no es la primera vez que te lo advierto ―una sonrisa ladina adornó los labios de Yu. Una cosa estaba clara, no tendría el control―. Alguien desea lastimarte, y eso lo sé. Es como si fuera "yo".


End file.
